Pokemon Split
by wizardsrocks
Summary: Ideals vs. Truth... Which one will come out victorious?


Pokemon "Split" is a fan fiction work. All copyrights go to Nintendo.

This story is based loosely off Pokemon Black and White's ending. It features Ethan and Lina of the Ahodi Elite Four and Professor Willow, the Professor in Ahodi. Ahodi is a region based off of the scenery, landscape and cities of Idaho. Ethan and Lina are in love.

(Ethan and Lina arrive at Willow Lab on a Dragonite. Lina returns Dragonite to its PokeBall and they walk inside)

Ethan: Dad! I'm here!

(The Professor appears to be working on some sort of purple PokeBall)

Professor: Ah! Tait!

Ethan: Actually dad, it's Ethan now.

Professor: Going by your first name?

Ethan: As a sign of maturity.

Professor: Good for you! And hello, Lina!

Lina: Hey Professor!

Ethan: You wanted to see us?

Professor: Ah! Yes! Do you two know of the Unova region?

Lina: Yeah! It's got all sorts of fun activities there!

Professor: And also, a bunch of rare Pokemon that not even I have encountered! Ethan, I want you to go to Unova and catch me a Pokemon to study!

Ethan: That's it?

Lina: Oh come now, Ethan! It'd be a great place for us to… reconnect our romance!

(Lina winks, Ethan blushes)

Ethan: Alright! We're going!

Professor: Excellent! And for this task, I am giving you…

(Professor Willow picks up the purple PokeBall, revealing it to be a Master Ball)

Professor: This.

Ethan: That isn't…

Professor: Oh, but it is! A rare Master Ball, able to catch any Pokemon!

Ethan: Awesome!

(The Professor hands the Master Ball to Ethan)

Ethan: Thanks Dad!

Lina: Woah! You're gonna catch something rare, I can tell!

Ethan: You think so, Lina?

Lina: I know so, babe!

Ethan: Well, we'd better be off!

(The Professor waves bye to the couple; the couple waves bye back as they walk out the door. The Professor smiles)

Professor: The legend will become… reality…

(Outside, Ethan sends out his Salamence, bigger than before. The couple hop on Salamence, and it flies at near sound speed)

(They land in "Air Pokemon Landing Deck" at the Mistralton Airport)

Ethan: Well, here we are! The Unova region!

Lina: Wow!

(The couple notice Swanna and Unfezant above, Patrat rustling in trees, families with Lilipup as pets, Alomomola swimming in a lake)

Ethan: So many Pokemon I've never even seen before! Hard to chose which one to catch!

Lina: Well don't waste it on a small one! Catch something extremely rare with that one! But first, let's find our hotel!

(The couple end up in Castelia City, walk around in awe, and locate and enter their hotel, when suddenly a rustling at the harbor gets their attention)

Lina: What's that?!

Ethan: I don't know, honey. Let's go see.

(They run towards the commotion. Team Plasma is attacking a ship containing PokeBalls, utilizing Liepard's Hyper Beam and Crustle's Rock Wrecker)

Plasma Grunts: PLASMAAAA!

Ethan: That's a BallCo ship! They must want those PokeBalls!

(Team Plasma tips an entire crate of PokeBalls overboard, to Ethan's surprise)

Plasma Grunt 1: Now there won't be a way to even CATCH Pokemon! In the name of Team Plasma... Liberation!

Plasma Grunt 2: LIBERATION!

Plasma Grunts: LIBERATION! PLASMAAAA!s

Ethan: I can't stand this!

(Ethan sends out Drapion)

Ethan: Drapion! Hyper Beam! GO!

(Drapion fires a white/red beam from its mouth at the Liepard, Crustle and the Team Plasma Grunts, all of which are sent flying into the water. They all float back up, except for Crustle)

Plasma Grunt 2: OH GOD MY CRUSTLE!

(Ghetsis appears from behind a building)

Ghetsis: Get out of there you morons!

Plasma Grunt 2: But sir, my Crustle's drowning!

Ghetsis: Necessary sacrifice, now go!

Plasma Grunt 2: When his highness finds out we let a Pokemon die, he'll have our heads!

Plasma Grunt 1: Just go with it…

(The Grunts get out of the water and follow Ghetsis)

Ethan: That was weird…

(A silhouetted N appears behind the couple)

N: Team Plasma. They could do so much good in the world...

(Ethan and Tait jump back)

Ethan: Who are you?!

N: I'm N, but that's not important right now… Say, that's a strong Drapion you have there…

Ethan: Yeah…?

N: Do you know WHY it is strong?

Ethan: Yeah. Cuz I trained it.

N: Wrong. It's because that's what it is. Pokemon can become much stronger if you accept the fact that God made them strong. You are doing nothing to help it. In the wild, it would still have to fend for itself and fight naturally. Man thinks it can play Mother Nature. If a Drapion couldn't change from a 3 foot long Skorupi, it wouldn't even be alive in the wild. That is why it is strong. Because it just is. As are all Pokemon… and they can become stronger WITHOUT mankind's interference… without Pokemon Leagues and Pokemon battles… without Pokemon Trainers… That is the truth, and truth is what I strive for.

(N pauses, Ethan pauses)

Ethan: What are you smoking, man? Pokemon battles are fine, so long as you be careful with the Pokemon's feelings! In fact, Pokemon battles are what bring Pokemon and people together!

N: Fool…

(N runs away. Ethan and Lina pause for a few more seconds)

Ethan: Who the hell was that?!

(Ethan sits on the couch in his room at the Hotel Castelia, playing "Angry Legendary Birds" on his MegaDex. Lina's in the bathroom)

Lina: Think it's safe to go outside?

Ethan: I wouldn't with those Plasma nutzos running around, not to mention that creep N, but if you want to do some training, fine with me. You've got strong Pokemon on you.

Lina: Well then if it's not safe…

(Lina comes out in a red nightdress in a seductive pose and an ambitious look on her face. Ethan's jaw drops)

Lina: Your arms can protect me from those bad Plasma people…

(Ethan gets up and smiles)

Ethan: Well then, little lady… Your brave knight shall protect you…

(Ethan takes Lina down on the bed. Lina laughs; the laughter, over time, becomes playful moans…)

(At Plasma Castle, N sits in his throne room and looks out the window. Ghetsis appears behind him)

Ghetsis: I can assume our king is alright?

N: Father… I met him.

Ghetsis: Who?

N: The other one… He doesn't even know it yet… but I sensed it in him…

(Ghetsis' mouth opens a little, but then he smiles maliciously)

Ghetsis: Then the time has come! All the incantations we've practiced, all the scrolls we've read! Everything we've done to prepare you for the last battle will have payed off!

N: I also sensed that he disagrees with the truth I presented to him… he doesn't know what I've seen… all those Pokemon… beaten and abused by their trainers… He believes it's right, Father! He believes that Pokemon battles are Ok! Are acceptable! And THAT is UNacceptable!

Ghetsis: Then his defeat must be absolute!

N: He must feel the pain that I've felt! He must not only face defeat… he must feel his spirit crushed...

Ghetsis: Haha! That's more like it!

N: And I know exactly how to do so…

(N smiles devilishly and walks out of his room. He then walks into a white room with a strange, black transmutation circle on it. He then sends out a Munna)

N: Psychic on that circle, Munna!

(Muna's eyes glow pink, and so does the outlines of the circle. The entire room strobes with an inversion. The room is now black and the circle is now white. A white stone rises from the circle, and N smiles, eyes widening)

N: It's true… IT'S TRUE!

(Reshiram's roar can be heard in the background)

(Lina is out at night and training with Dragonair)

Lina: Alright, let's try it again! Dragon Pulse!

(Dragonair's throat balls glow and it blows a large purple flame)

Lina: Good! But I think it can be bigger! Try it again!

(N appears from the bushes)

Lina: It's that freak from the alleyway! What do you want?!

N: Tisk, tisk…

(N walks slowly to Lina)

N: You think that's helping it? Yelling at it? Trying to "perfect" this technique to use for maiming other Pokemon? You disgust me. Dragonair is already perfect! As are all Pokemon! It is YOU who is imperfect… But that can all change… oooh yes… it can all change.

Lina: What do you mean?

(A large shadow appears in front of Lina, and she screams. Back at the hotel, Ethan is sitting around)

Ethan: Where is Lina? I'm getting worried…

(Dragonair rushes in through the balcony, frightened)

Ethan: Dragonair? What's wrong? Is Lina Ok?!

(Dragonair shakes its head "no")

Ethan: NO! I knew it was a bad idea to be out when those Plasma freaks were about…

(Dragonair frantically shakes its head and contorts itself into the letter N)

Ethan: "N"? (gasp; fierce look) N… that no good, nosy…

(Ethan raises his fist to the sky)

Ethan: N!

(Dragonair leads Ethan out to the balcony where it gets ready for him to fly it)

Ethan: Great idea!

(A sudden storm rolls in)

Ethan: Actually, not a great idea…

(Ethan is seen at a motorcycle rental facility where he rents a red motorcycle and helmet)

Ethan: I'm comin', baby...

(Ethan drives away. Suddenly, in a forest several miles away, a white transmutation circle, similar to the black one that N used, appears)

(Ethan is seen driving through a forest)

Ethan: Must… hurry…

(A Purrloin gets in the way of the motorcycle; Ethan clumsily avoids the Purrloin and crashes, but gets back up, albeit angry)

Ethan: Well that's just great… my wife is probably being MOLESTED for all I know, and my only method of transportation is crashed!

(Ethan, with distress in his eyes, falls down in a slump)

Ethan: What am I going to do… I've gotta do something! Even when there's nothing to do, there's gotta be something… anything…

(Ethan stands up with a sudden burst of courage)

Ethan: I will find Lina! I swear upon it! I'll do it on foot if I have to!

(A tree drops the water it was holding. It lands on Ethan, who falls back down and cries)

Ethan: (whisper) I need you… *sniff* I miss you… I would do anything to have you back…

Messenger Cloud: Putting ideals before reality?

(Suddenly, a small, floating thundercloud appears before Ethan, who is frightened, and jumps back)

Ethan: Aah! Wh-what the hell?!

(Ethan stands up. The messenger cloud flashes lightning when it talks)

Messenger Cloud: You have strong ideals! Someone perfect for my friend…

Ethan: Hey, woah woah buddy. I'm married, dude!

Messenger Cloud: Ha ha… no. My friend is a legendary Pokemon! For you see, I am the Messenger Cloud for Zekrom! I send messages from it, and I receive messages for it… It is near, for Reshiram has been summoned, and when Reshiram is summoned, Zekrom must also be summoned…

Ethan: Reshiram?! What's a Reshiram?

Messenger Cloud: I believe this requires a story… long ago, Unova was ruled by a king. And this King had twin princes. These princes were called the Hero of Truth and the Hero of Ideals, based on the fact that one believed that truth and fact should govern Unova, and one believed that ideals and his own wishes should govern this land. They shared one powerful Dragon Pokemon, who agreed with both of the princes. But a great Civil War stirred when these beliefs got too strong. Literally torn between the two boys, the Dragon Pokemon was split in two. And with them, Unova also split with a crevice in between the land. These Pokemon fought aside their respective masters, Reshiram followed the Hero of Truth, and Zekrom followed the Hero of Ideals. The war turned near chaotic, and the two Dragon Pokemon gave their lives for this battle, and turned to stone. Unova sank to grief, and the twin princes ended the war, horrified of what they did to their Pokemon partners… To protect these stones, they were hidden in the elements of the earth using alchemy, and are said to be able to be summoned by transmutation circles. But when one is summoned, they both are summoned, because that means the battle is happening all over again…

Ethan: What does that mean for me?

(A larger thundercloud appears, and the Messenger Cloud is drawn back into it)

Messenger Cloud: You will have to ask my friend… for it is time…

Ethan: But wait! I don't know what that means!

(The Messenger Cloud is sucked into the larger thundercloud, which booms loudly with thunder. Ethan watches with great anticipation, eyes widened, as the thundercloud parts, revealing the Dark Stone hovering above. It floats down to Ethan, and into his arms)

Ethan: This is… Zekrom?

(The stone cracks, a blue light emanating from it, causing Ethan to drop it. It shakes and cracks even more. It then explodes with a big ball of lightning, knocking Ethan back a few inches. Zekrom is shown as a small dot, but then grows bigger and gains its shape. It then lands on the ground, the explosion stopped. Zekrom roars; it's tail going into overdrive, causing a giant ball of electricity to form around it. Zekrom calms down. Ethan looks in awe)

Ethan: Um… hi?

(Zekrom roars in Ethan's face)

Ethan: Ok, listen… I sorta need your help. My wife was kidnapped by some hippy, and, well I would really like to find her.

(Zekrom turns its head away)

Ethan: WHAAAT?! What'd I say?

(A thundercloud booms. Ethan looks to the thundercloud)

Messenger Cloud: What do you really want to do right now?

Ethan: I… I…

(Ethan puzzles, but remembers his dad's words)

Professor: A rare Master Ball, able to catch any Pokemon!

(Ethan gets a fierce look on his face)

Ethan: I want to catch you!

(Zekrom looks back to Ethan)

Ethan: I'm going to try and catch you! You're going to help me find my wife! I'm not even sure we'll be successful, but we'll die trying if we have to!

(Zekrom smiles, and roars to the sky. Ethan gets the Master Ball out)

Ethan: Alright! Here we…

(Ethan throws the ball)

Ethan: GO!

(The Ball hits Zekrom, and it goes in. It wiggles a few times, but then… *DING*! Zekrom is now captured)

Ethan: I did it! I caught Zekrom! Now off to find Lina, and nothing is going to stop me!

(Ethan sends Zekrom back out and climbs on. They fly off)

Ethan: Now THIS is a ride!

(At Plasma Castle, Lina is seen wearing a white nightgown, floating in a chamber with green liquid. N is typing something in on a machine)

N: Like I said before… Pokemon are perfect… it's humans who need to be fixed… and can be fixed...

(Ghetsis enters the room)

Ghetsis: Is everything ready for the battle to end all battles?

(N turns to Ghetsis and smiles)

N: Yes father! Can you believe it? No more Pokemon battles! No more humans hurting Pokemon! At last, my dream is coming true!

Ghetsis: Our dream, son. Our dream…

N: Do you think Mother would be proud?

Ghetsis: I know she would…

(Ghetsis sees Lina floating in the tank)

Ghetsis: Ah, so this is the prisoner…

N: Yes… she is the bait, as well as my future queen, once I make some… adjustments…

Ghetsis: She'll make a lovely queen once she's of our race!

(Suddenly, Ethan and Zekrom burst through the wall. Ethan looks angry)

Ethan: N! WHERE'S LINA?!

N: Well, well… right on cue!

Ethan: So you're with Team Plasma! I should've known you'd work for them…

(Ghetsis leaves the room, smiling maliciously)

N: Oh, I don't work for them… They work for me.

(Ethan appears shocked)

Ethan: WHAAT?!

N: For you see… I am the King of Team Plasma!

Ethan: You'll be the King of DEAD when I'm done with you!

N: I see you found Zekrom… so I was right about you. You work strictly off of your own rules. You listen to nobody and doesn't afraid of anything. And that is why Zekrom chose you as its trainer…

Ethan: And what's wrong with that?

N: Because, regardless of WHO gets hurt, what Pokemon gets beaten to death, you just keep on believing whatever you please…

Ethan: People have the right to believe whatever they want, N… you can't force upon the entire world your beliefs.

N: Some people believe that genocide is the right thing. Some people believe rape is Okay. Some people believe that forcing Pokemon to fight, even if they were part of the same litter, is fine. Humans don't deserve Pokemon. Which is why I'm going to change that… consider this the world's "mitosis". See, once I gain Zekrom too, I can split the world in half… one world for Pokemon, one world for humans.

Ethan: Wait… once you gain Zekrom? TOO? That means…

(N smiles)

N: Hmhmhmhm… yes!

(N blows a whistle with his fingers, and Reshiram comes crashing through the opposite wall, roars, and goes into overdrive, spewing fire everywhere. Afterwards, it lands and calms down)

N: Allow me to introduce to you… Reshiram!

Ethan: We can beat this Zekrom! I believe we can!

(Zekrom roars at Reshiram)

N: HA! Ideals are NOTHING compared to the truth!

(Reshiram roars at Zekrom. Both trainers send their dragons to fight each other. Zekrom uses Fusion Bolt and Reshiram uses Fusion Flare. Meanwhile, N is going to the machine holding Lina. Ethan sees this and goes after him)

Ethan: WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WIFE?!

N: You think you can control your Pokemon's lives? You think you can change them from what they already are? Well fine then! Let's see how you like it when someone changes something you care about!

(N pulls a hair from his head and places it on a scanner on the machine and scans the hair)

Ethan: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

(N then presses a button. Lina wakes up and has electric shocks sent through her body, causing her to flail about in pain)

Ethan: NO!

(Lina's hair color slowly changes from red to grayish green, like N's, her eyes change to look like N's eyes, and Ethan is watching in horror)

Ethan: LINA! NO! LINA!

(Zekrom roars with Ethan at N, but is then blasted with a Fusion Flare. Ethan then takes N down and punches him viciously, and similarly, Zekrom uses Dragon Claw on Reshiram repeatedly, but stops when he hears the capsule door open)

Ethan: Huh?

(Lina walks out of the chamber, her hair and eyes are now exactly like N's)

Lina: My love… are you Ok?

Ethan: Not too good, babe. This freak tried to-

(Lina goes over to help N up, then goes to hug him. Ethan just stares)

N: I'm fine, dear. Thank you for asking.

(Ethan's eyes start to shake and produce tears)

Ethan: No… NO!

(N grins at Ethan, who is still crying)

Ethan: NO! LINA! You love ME, remember? LINA PLEASE! NO! NOOO!

(N walks over to Ethan and kneels down to his level)

N: Know that pain, Ethan… Something you care about dearly… has been enslaved by me… I know what you're thinking, why don't I just kill you here and now? Because I'm not through with you… When what's done is done, when Lina is mine and all Pokemon are set free, then you have my permission to die…

Ethan: YOU'RE TEARING ME APART, LINA!

(N walks back over to Lina, looks her lovingly in the eyes and slowly moves in for a kiss. Ethan's eyes widen and shake)

Ethan: NO! NOOO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME, LINA! DON'T DO THIS TO ME, N!

(N kisses Lina; Ethan cries until it makes no sound. As he cries, Zekrom is taken down by Reshiram's Blue Flare. Ghetsis appears, N then moves away and goes to his father)

N: Do what you want with him… he is no longer my business…

Ghetsis: Heh heh heh… then I know exactly what to do… he shall be put on the "equator"… he shall be split with the rest of the world…

(N sees Zekrom, fainted. Reshiram lands, and nods)

N: I shall go talk to Zekrom…

Ethan: No… Zekrom… get up… Lina… needs…

(Ethan loses consciousness and blacks out)

(Ethan wakes up. His arms and legs are chained to the ground. A line on the ground splits him vertically)

Ethan: *sigh* I guess it's… only fitting. If my heart is split in two… so should my body…

(Ghetsis walks in and approaches Ethan, grinning)

Ghetsis: Well, well, well… our "hero"… tell me, was losing your ideals worth it, Ethan?

(Ethan just glares at Ghetsis)

Ghetsis: Putting all your effort trying to protect your pathetic vision… was it worth completely failing at it? Ideals falling to the absolute truth… as it should be… Zekrom has sided with N, who, using Zekrom and Reshiram, has forced all Pokemon and humans to prepare for the great mitosis.

(Ethan starts to chuckle)

Ghetsis: You dare question my son? The king of, not only Team Plasma, but the entire world?

Ethan: I just… don't believe he can succeed… that's all.

(Ghetsis gets angry)

Ghetsis: Ignorant… I will succe- I mean, N will succeed!

Ethan: (playfully) Oh no, I liked where that was going. With the "I will succeed" part. What was that about? Tell Dr. Ethan…

(Ghetsis slightly hesitates, remaining some composure)

Ghetsis: It was… nothing more than an honest mistake… I wish to see N succeed. Wh-when a father sees his son succeed, that is a victory for him as well!

Ethan: (humorously and unconvinced) Mmhmmm… yeah, sure.

(Ghetsis gets furious and stomps on Ethan's stomach. Ethan just laughs)

Ethan: AHAHAHAHA! Oh this is just too funny!

(Ghetsis gives a snarl. Suddenly, loud marching is heard from everywhere. The humans of the world are being hypnotized by Zekrom whereas the Pokemon are being hypnotized by Reshiram. The two large armies meet in the middle where Ethan is. Suddenly, the two dragons land. Ethan smiles at Zekrom, but Zekrom turns its head, which makes Ethan frown. Suddenly, N and Lina appear, dressed in robes and crowns. Everyone bows except for Ethan)

Ethan: If it isn't his highness, the King of Douchebags himself!

(N looks down on Ethan)

N: Why are you so happy?

Ethan: Why are YOU so smug? Why are YOU holding my wife? Why am I trapped here? Why is anything happening? Because… "it just is!"

(N glares slightly)

N: Your life is about to end. Might as well let you enjoy your last moments…

Ethan: I see you have Zekrom now…

N: I simply convinced it that since your ideals failed you, you weren't the Hero of Ideals after all… and therefore, it sided with me…

Ethan: You son of a…

(Ethan tries to lunge at N, but just gets pulled back down)

N: Hm… failed again… (to the crowd of Pokemon and humans) Subjects! My friends and enemies! The time has come for the truth to come to fruition! Pokemon have been abused for centuries, and at the expense of humans! It's time for Pokemon to leave this world! To have a world of their own! Where they can rome free, as they were meant to do! The black and the white shall at last be defined! All for the best, my subjects! All for the best!

(N turns to Zekrom and Reshiram and nods. They nod back, and their tails go into hyperdrive)

Ethan: Oooh! Here's the fun part!

(The line between Ethan glows green and spreads around the world. The world then starts to shake, and then spread apart. Ethan feels a lot of pain, the chains tugging on his limbs, but then starts laughing uncontrollably, his eyes nearly popping out of his head)

Ethan: BAHAHAHAHA! So long N! So long Lina! SO LONG WORLD, I'm going on a little trip! Just the two of me! AHAHAHA! GET IT?! AHAHAHA- WOW! THIS BARELY HURTS!

(Ethan grunts out of pain, still smiling insanely. N looks proud)

N: Lina, isn't this lovely? We can now watch over a world where Pokemon are free from human grasp! They can grow stronger and happier than you could ever imagine!

Lina: I only wish you happiness my king! If this is what it be, then let it be!

(N is then seized by the Shadow Triad)

N: What? The- The Shadow Triad?! Let me go!

Shadow Triad: We received orders from our master Ghetsis to hold you here…

(Ghetsis then walks in front of N)

N: Father?! Make your ninjas let me go!

Ghetsis: I'm afraid I can't do that, N… for you see… I now have the entire WORLD'S POPULATION OF POKEMON under my control!

N: Wh-what?!

(N turns to Ethan)

Ethan: All for the best… GAH! Eh, N?

N: Father… what is the meaning of this?!

Ghetsis: Let me put it simply… I used you! AHAHAHAHAHA! I knew I couldn't be the hero, so I raised YOU to summon Reshiram!

Ethan: AHAHAHAHA! Man N... your old man has the GREATEST sense of humor! AAHAHAHA- OOH MY GOD IT'S STARTIN' TO REALLY HURT!

(Ethan's smile gets pulled back into a frown as he screams in pain)

N: I can't believe it… all that work to attain truth… and it was all lies…

(Zekrom and Reshiram roar at Ghetsis)

N: Zekrom. Go free Ethan…

(Zekrom looks at N)

N: He sacrificed everything for his ideals. If that isn't the sign of a hero, I don't know what is…

(Zekrom nods and goes to free Ethan. Ghetsis sees this and angrily pulls out a PokeBall)

Ghetsis: Oh no you don't! Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse!

(Ghetsis sends out his Hydreigon, who roars and fires an orb of blue energy at Zekrom. It dodges while also using Dragon Claw on the chains that bound Ethan. The chain breaks, but Ethan falls in through the crack)

Ethan: HOOOOLYYYY CRAAAAAAAAAAP!

(Zekrom catches Ethan on its back as they ride back up to the surface)

Ethan: Zekrom! You're back on my side!

(Zekrom smiles and nods. They land on the ground. N is still standing there in shock)

Ethan: N!

(N looks up towards Ethan)

Ethan: I know we've had our differences, but right now… truth and ideals must come together to stop a greater evil!

N: But… ideals and truth are two different things…

Ethan: But they are also one in the same! Truth is but an ideal, and an ideal is your truth!

(N looks Ethan in the eyes, confused and scared. Ethan looks back at him with fierce seriousness in his eyes)

Ethan: Are you really going to let all those Pokemon suffer at the hands of Ghetsis?

(N's eyes begin to shake, a flashback shows N as a child, playing in his toy room. Suddenly, Ghetsis walks in, holding something. N goes up to him)

N: Oh hello, Father!

Ghetsis: N, my boy! I have someone I would like you to meet!

N: Really? Who is it?!

(Ghetsis kneels down, revealing he's holding a Pidove, bandaged and in pain. N looks saddened)

N: *gasp* Oh no!

Ghetsis: It's a Pidove… found it busted up in a field…

N: No! That's awful!

Ghetsis: I know, son… I suspect it was abused by its trainer…

N: That's even more awful! (gets angry) I hate Pokemon Trainers, always beating up their Pokemon.

Ghetsis: And what are you going to do about them?

N: I… I will set Pokemon free from humans!

Ghetsis: And at your coronation, the quest begins, right my boy?

N: I cannot wait, Father! The day that Pokemon are no longer tools of war!

Ghetsis: Then so it shall be!

(N hugs Ghetsis. Flashback ends. N gives a fierce look, nods, and calls Reshiram over. He then climbs up on Reshiram)

Ghetsis: VICTORY IS MINE! PLASMAAAA! PLAAAASMAAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Ghetsis then hears a rumble in the Earth and looks behind him. Zekrom and Reshiram are putting the world back together)

Ghetsis: NO! NOOOO!

(N then sends Munna out)

N: Munna, I need you to teleport these people and Pokemon home. Can you do that?

(Munna nods as it begins to glow. The people and Pokemon disappear)

Ghetsis: NOOOO!

Ethan: And we win automatically. Always.

Ghetsis: Grr… Hydreigon! Dragon Rush!

(Hydreigon charges at the two dragons, while doing so it becomes covered in a blue light. Ethan and N look at each other and nod)

Ethan: Zekrom, use Dragon Pulse!

N: Reshiram, you too!

(Reshiram and Zekrom charge balls of blue light. They then fire them at Hydreigon. Hydreigon quickly halts, but the Double Dragon Pulse hits, knocking Hydreigon out. Ghetsis tries sneaking away)

N: NOT SO FAST!

(Ghetsis turns around, frightened)

N: You lied to me, Father… you lied about everything!

(Ghetsis hesitates)

Ghetsis: Well, you see, N… I…

N: You told me Pokemon trainers were the villains, when YOU were really the one who would put Pokemon into peril!

Ghetsis: Heheheh… And how do you suppose I got this far? YOU pulled the world apart! YOU were the "hero" to awaken Reshiram! YOU aided and abetted! And for what? A false sense of heroism? You can't be the hero! You're too messed up! A freak without a human heart!

(N gets angrier and angrier)

N: I am not a freak… I AM A HERO! And I'll do my first heroic deed… by ridding the planet of YOU!

Ethan: N... that's the best idea you've ever had!

Ghetsis: But N… I-I'm your father! You can't possibly-

N: Would a father lie repeatedly to his son? Would a father use his son to get what he wanted? Would a father call his son "a freak without a human heart"? Would a father deprive his son of an amazing life with Pokemon?

Ghetsis: I…

N: You know what I've learned? Pokemon and humans need each other. They love each other. They trust each other. I've learned this from Ethan. He showed me that Pokemon and humans… are only perfect together. And that I should respect others ideals. He… is the true hero!

Ethan: Aw shucks!

N: And there's one last thing you and I must perform, Ethan… The splitting… OF MY FATHER!

Ghetsis: Ohhh no…

(Ghetsis tries to run away. The Dragons land to block Ghetsis' exit)

Ethan: OOOOH YES!

(The two dragons' tails go into overdrive. Ghetsis levitates up, a green aura surrounds him)

Ghetsis: N! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!

(Ghetsis' form starts to distort)

Ghetsis: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Ghetsis' body starts to stretch further, him screaming in agonizing pain, before suddenly exploding. When the smoke clears, Ghetsis is gone)

Ethan: Aaaaaaand… a'goodbye!

(N and Ethan land their dragons and get off)

N: Ethan, I-

(Ethan puts his hand on N's shoulder)

Ethan: You don't need to apologize. I understand what you thought you were doing was right… And also… sorry we had to kill your dad…

N: No… No… He deserved it… he used me… he used you… but most importantly, he used Pokemon for evil… And he needed to be stopped… no matter the cost…

Ethan: Right. Hey… um… I married a redhead and… I would like her to change back. How would I do that?

N: Ah, right… Oh Lina!

(Lina comes running, and brushes up on N)

Lina: Yes my king?

(Ethan gets sorta angry)

Ethan: Don't make us enemies again…

N: Um… yes… Lina, I want you to kiss Ethan…

Lina: Yes, my king…

(Lina quickly goes over and kisses Ethan, long and passionately. Her hair begins to change back to red. When their lips part, Lina's eyes open blue, as normal)

Ethan: L-Lina?

Lina: Ethan! Wh-what are you doing here? And… what am I doing here? And… where are we? And where are my normal clothes?

Ethan: I'll explain later. But first, let me introduce you to someone. N?

(Lina looks towards N, and screams)

Lina: AAAAH! It's that freak!

Ethan: Oh, no. We're friends. He won't bite.

(N picks up Lina's hand)

N: A pleasure to meet Ethan's lovely wife.

(N tries to kiss Lina's hand, Ethan takes Lina's hand away)

Ethan: We've had enough of that, don't you think?

(N rubs the back of his neck)

N: Right, of course…

(At a sunset, N and Ethan say their farewells, about to get on their Dragons)

N: Well, best of luck to you, Ethan!

Ethan: Same to you, N.

N: Let's have a battle some time. I would like to see what the fuss is about!

Ethan: Yeah! And hey! If you one day defeat the Ahodi league, maybe you could challenge the Elite Four some day!

N: I would like that!

Lina: Heeey!

(Lina is sitting on top of Zekrom, now in her normal clothes)

Lina: Ideals Airlines is now leaving!

Ethan: Take care, N!

N: Take care, Ethan!

(N gets on Reshiram, who goes into overdrive and takes off)

N: You have a dream! That dream… make it reality!

(Ethan gets on Zekrom. Lina hops off and gets on behind Ethan, hugging his waist)

Ethan: I'm so happy to have you back, Lina…

Lina: I'm happy to be back. No idea what happened back there, but I'm sure glad you saved me!

(The two smile. But then Ethan frowns and looks at Zekrom)

Ethan: Zekrom?

(Zekrom looks at Ethan)

Ethan: Will you be happy with me? As a trainer? If not… you don't have to come with me. It's your choice...

(Zekrom smiles and nods)

Ethan: Really?

(Zekrom roars and goes into overdrive)

Ethan: Alright… (looks back at Lina) let's go home.

Lina: Right!

(Zekrom lifts off the ground and flies off)


End file.
